Esa foto
by usakochiba01
Summary: dedicado a la pareja lechuga Kim HyunJoong-HwangBo que me encanta, y es lo que mi cabecita le hubiera gustado, que a Hyori alguien le dijera a las claras para HyunJoong solo exista su buin aunque ya no lo demuestre en televisión.


**one shot Personajes tomados de la serie televisiva coreana we got married o Nos hemos casado, con un leve toque de hechos reales. Recordando que desgraciadamente esta historia solo existe en mi cabecita y que no gano nada más que sus reviews con ella. **

**Fic dedicado a la pareja lechuga que me encanta, y es lo que mi cabecita le hubiera gustado, que a Hyori alguien le dijera a las claras que para Hyun Joong solo exista su buin aunque ya no lo demuestre en televisión.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Esa foto**

Los dedos de ella repican con impaciencia sobre la mesa, un pequeño mohín cubre su boca ante el amargo sabor de la última conversación con su "compañera" de trabajo

_-¿saliste con él?_

_Lee Hyo Ri sonríe con confianza a su amiga, toma un trago del coctel que tiene en la mano antes de contestar._

_-anoche, después de grabar Family outing y nos agarró un fotógrafo_

_La aun en ascenso estrella "x" casi pega brinquitos ante el suculento chisme_

_-oh, pero, ¿él no salía con Hwangbo?_

_La tercera del grupo casi se lame los labios de envidia, ella también quiso acercarse a Hyun Joong y solo logro un cortes saludo._

_-eso era solo un programa que compartían, una tontería llamada we got married o algo así_

_-oh Hyori eres tremenda, aunque ustedes ya terminaron de grabar ese programa¿ no?_

El trió pasa junto a Hwangbo evitando tener que aguantarle por más tiempo; sonriente saluda a un productor, se deja tomar fotos y esquiva con facilidad cualquier pregunta sobre esa dichosa foto.

Mucho más tarde en un departamento la luz del pasillo se cuela por la puerta abierta, un hombre con cansancio se quita los zapatos y se coloca las pantuflas, por un segundo estuvo tentado de avisar su llegada pero recuerda que ahora ya no "vive" con su buin, nadie le espera ya, mira su reloj de pulsera, las 11:00 p.m., demasiado tarde para marcarle a alguien, entra al apartamento y deja su maleta café en el sofá, vuelve a mirar la hora y la necesidad le gana, decidido saca el celular y marca, una brillante sonrisa que haría desmayarse a mas de una "triple s" aparece en su cara al escuchar en la oscuridad de la sala los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica interpretando "get hot", la exclamación sale sin pensarlo

-Buin, estoy en casa.

La luz se enciende al escucharse las dos palmadas permitiéndole verla parada junto a la cocina, la risa de ella es maravillosa, Hyun Joong rápidamente se deja caer en el sofá y ella le sigue para acomodarse en sus brazos, sin cámaras el skinship es más frecuente.

-pensé que no te vería hoy

-el evento acabo pronto, por eso vine a escaparme con mi shinlang

Él le regala una sonrisa que sigue aturdiéndola aun, la confianza en sus palabras podría confundirse con arrogancia, pero ella sabe que no es así.

-mi evento también, pronto podremos regresar a nuestro departamento con piscina

- ¿cada día tienes más eventos verdad?

-sí, la gira en Japón con el grupo trajo más trabajo.

-eso es bueno

La mano de él juega con su cabello, ella sonríe incomoda al recordar los comentarios de Le Hyo Ri

– ¿y tú ya acabaste de grabar?

-um, ¿quieres una cerveza?

Sin esperar respuesta y conociendo ya sus gustos Hyun Joong se levanta del sofá para acercarle una cerveza

-sabes, en el evento de hoy me encontré a tu compañera

El desinterés en él es evidente, ella continúa la conversación volviendo a acomodarse en sus brazos pero ahora viendo su rostro

- a Hyori-ssi'

Hyun Joong toma un trago de su cerveza, sus ojos no reflejan emoción alguna, pero como Hwang Bo sabe eso es común en el.

-comentaba algo de unas fotos

Él le mira con escaso interés en el tema, está más interesado en comparar sus manos juntas. Ella toma más valor y continúa con el poco agradable tema

-alguien les sacó unas fotos

-¿um? – su atención cambio hacia el decorado de las uñas de su esposa, esta reprime el impulso de agitarle por los hombros a su calmado esposo mientras continua hablando.

-y supongo saldrán pronto publicadas o al menos eso comentaban en la fiesta.

-um

Los ojos de ella se entornan, a veces olvida cuan frio puede ser, el sonido del celular les sorprende dada la hora, la pantalla marca un nombre que causa una mueca en ella, él sin mostrar nada toma la llamada

-hola

…..

-bien gracias

….

-no, la foto no me preocupa, ni quien pudo avisarles, es publicidad

…

-¿una copa?, gracias, ya estoy en casa

…

La escultura andante entorna los ojos por un momento, pone el dedo en sus labios indicando silencio y activa el altavoz dejando escuchar la voz melosa de Hyo Ri

-me preocupa que eso te traiga anti-fans, si quieres puedo hacer que mi representante redacte una declaración y darla juntos para que...

-no gracias, eso realmente no me importa y ahora me disculpas estoy cansado y tengo algo importante entre manos.

Las protestas cesan cuando la llamada es cortada, pero no hace intentos por retomar el tema que a su buin parece importarle mucho, por el contrario, juega un poco con el celular unos minutos, repentinamente levanta la vista de la pantalla para decirle

-Yeobo, te amo, gracias por estar este momento entre mis brazos

La mirada en ella refleja su sorpresa al escucharle por dos razones: lo poco que él es dado a frases de afecto y la segunda, es debido a que en la pantalla del teléfono muestra activado en altavoz y el numero marcado es el de Hyo Ri, con una sonrisa juguetona Hyun Joong cierra finalmente el teléfono abrazándola. La piel de su buin se eriza al sentir en aliento en su oído, espera impaciente las siguientes palabras de él, palabras que le recordaran lo maravillosamente 4D que es su shilang

-vamos a cenar, muero de hambre,¿ me preparas una pizza con pimientos amarillos?

* * *

Feliz estrenando beta, mi adorado Mamoru ha aceptado para mi felicidad ser mi beta, toyyyy feliz, así que ahora somos, uumm, cuatro? :p

Para aclarar algunas dudas coreanas:

**Buin/Anae:** Esposa  
Hyun Joong llama a Hwang Bo 'Buin'. Pero no es la forma "amorosa" de llamar a una esposa.  
Supongo que Hyun Joong usa 'Buin' porque le cuesta y le da cosa ser demasiado dulce. Sería llamar "Esposa" a secas.

**Shinlang: **Marido/Esposo.

Hoy en día es más una forma divertida de llamar a tu esposo. 'Serbang' es como 'Hubby' en inglés, "Marido mío" o "Marido, cariño" por eso ponemos "Maridito" para que conste que In Young se lo dice a Crown J de forma cariñosa.  
Hwang Bo usa 'Shinlang' que significa exactamente 'Marido/Esposo', pero no es tan rígido como 'Buin' que usa Hyun Joong para dirigirse a ella.

**Yeobo/Jagi:** Cariño/Cielo/Querida  
En el capítulo 19 de NHC, HyunJoong llamó accidentalmente a HwangBo, 'Yeobo' en el estudio de grabación, y esto le avergonzó porque no era su forma habitual de llamarla.

-**ssi** los coreanos llaman por el nombre si no conocen a esa persona.  
Por ejemplo: 'Kim HyunJoong-ssi', 'HwangBo-ssi'; que significan ' HyunJoong' y '', en este caso sería Srita Hyori, como yo soy pro pareja lechuga me daré el lujo de dudar eso de "señorita Hyori" jajajaja

**triple ss:** integrantes del club de fans del grupo SS501 donde es el lider, porque digan lo que digan SS501 NO ha anunciado separación ok?

Información tomada de Love Asia Entertainment(recuerden eliminar los espacio para llegar allá)

antocatelloveasia . /2010 /10 /términos -coreanos .html

**skinship: **en Corea tienden a ser mas respetosos en cuanto al acercamiento físico, el skinship puede ser un beso o un contacto

**Reeditado julio 2013**

¿Me regalan un review?


End file.
